And So He Does
by BuildingAnEmpire
Summary: AU Carby. Carter's POV.


And So He Does

He watched her spinning in the cold Chicago snow. Her arms stretched out and her head tilted up towards the sky so that her face caught most of the flakes. She's absolutely beautiful, he surmised. She wiped her face and skipped towards him. You're nuts, he told her, laughing at the way she rolled her eyes. It was her signal to him that she knew. And he liked that she knew. That he loved every outlandish thing she did. Everything that made her sparkle. It is okay to spin.

__

You paint a picture on the wall

Cause you've got a lot to tell me

But you don't think you could say it better oh baby

He looked at her now. Even in the anger that played on her face, she was still beautiful to him. And they fought. In this time it felt like the apartment was too small and her irritation with him too big. He hated to be the one to make her cry. And crying is okay. But even when she was mad, and even when she cried, she was timeless. He assumed she must know. A perfect picture of magnificence. She sighed, bringing him out, and he knew it was over, for now. 

You're bringing up times I can't recall

And I'm sure they made your point

But I just can't seem to remember yeah

Her hands always felt silky against his. He imagined satin. Cold satin. He looked at her. She was cold. Her nose and cheeks red from the unrelenting bitter wind. And she was talking. About what, he didn't know. That's the way it was in the park. She would talk about nothing, and he wouldn't pretend to listen. She knew he wasn't. And that was okay. It was okay for now.

__

And I know you've got the feeling

And I can't say I'm agreeing 

With your topic of conversation

So just listen to the reasons

And the hints that I've been giving

To the thoughts of my imagination

Stopping abruptly he faced her. And in her eyes were specks of gold and specks of yellow and blue and green and brown. And he loved that. So he kissed her. And in kissing her he knew the splendor. The splendor that was her. I love you, he says to her. And she flies. She lets go of his hands and runs. Giggling down the winding sidewalk. Enticing him to follow. And it's okay to fly.__

So come on let me say

I said baby you're amazing

I want to let you see

You are everything and more to me

I will let you be, I will, I will

And in time that was borrowed, he asked. Praying she'd say yes. And she did. And he knew she would. She had known he would ask. And they said they did on borrowed time too. He promised her sickness and poverty . She promised him health and riches. And the house of cards they build stood tall. And they built it next to the beach. Where he watched her build sandcastles. And they built love, and it was okay. 

Cause I saw you walking down the hall

And I had a lot to tell you

But I didn't think you could say it better oh baby

You're good at making me feel so small

And I know you made your point

But I just don't want to remember, yeah

And he watched her walk. Many times. She picked their baby up and his heart burst. And he watched her swing their love in the hot July sun. She loved them. And he knew. The tears came again. The caps and gowns. The years they had given. And so she cried. And he cried. They loved their baby but they had to let go. Watch it walk on its own. And the house of cards came tumbling down. She walked away. And it's okay to walk away. 

__

And I know you've got the feeling

And I can't say I'm agreeing 

With your topic of conversation

But she had come back. And he held her. Her frail body in his strong arms. I love you, she says. He knows. He always knew. And she wants him to love her back. And he does, naturally. And as the sand slips through the hourglass, they take time for granted. Their holding onto each other. And they love. They love without rules. They love without words. And they knew, it's okay to love with your whole heart.

__

So just listen to the reasons

And the hints that I've been giving

To the thoughts of my imagination

He kisses her one last time before the final curtain falls. He knows she's waiting for him. So he runs, flying out into the cold Chicago snow. Spinning. Towards the sky he looks. Up at her. And in his final days he knows she taught him. Sometimes it's okay to spin. And it's okay to cry. To fly when you need to fly. And build when you have to build. Walking away is sometimes necessary too. But to love. To love with your whole heart is essential. And so he does. 

__

Cause I dance around in your world of play

Taking my time to make sure you stay

I would give my life to make it okay

Yeah, so come on let me say

I said baby you're amazing

I want to let you see 

You are everything and more, to me

I will let you be, I will, I will

Cause I will. 


End file.
